Fancy, Infatuation, Fling, Lust or Love?
by xxxkiwixxx
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione's summer adventure opens her eyes to the guys at school, but is it really the first guy she sees... or yet another unexpected friend? May later be rated M
1. Chapter 1

Most of these characters aren't mine, but JK Rowling's I'm just playing with them! Please review as this is my first attempt at anything on here! Hope you enjoy....

Hermione Granger received her Head Girl's badge and letter along with Harry and the remaining two Weasleys at Hogwarts yearly book lists at the Burrow, as was by now a tradition to stay there for the end of summer and the trip to London. Although the others said they knew she would get it, she had been secretly worrying that she would let them down because it would be awarded to someone who didn't spend all their time with their head stuck in a book, and therefore actually noticed what was going on at Hogwarts. So it with relief, but a flushed face and constant fluttery hand movements (and a slightly jealous, sulky Ron) that the four of them bade farewell to Mr and Mrs Weasley on a noisy, crowded Platform 9¾ at the end of a blisteringly hot summer.

Hermione had received instructions in her letter to meet Professor McGonagall and the new Head Boy in the front carriage on the train; so after stowing her trunk and asking the others to save her a seat and look after Crookshanks (Ron protesting loudly) she hurried off to find them. She knew from the letter her co-Head was a boy called Rhys Pinder from the Ravenclaw House although she now wondered why she had never noticed him before; he must have many desirable (to her) good qualities to earn the post.

Entering, Hermione greeted Professor McGonagall and turned to scrutinise the boy. She found a handsome, well-built figure stood slightly to her left and back from her, which took her off-guard as she had been unconsciously expecting a bookish type. She liked what she initially saw in that glance so decided to take a closer look.

Although the other girls in her dorm had turned all giggly and flirty in front of boys through-out their fifth and sixth years, Hermione had never seen anything she liked in Hogwarts and so had not put much thought into boys in that way until her dazzling summer romance in Greece this holiday. And that had come from her parents wanting a break from her dragging them round the hot, dusty ancient ruins and tombs of the Greeks, so she was resigned to spend her time reading about them by the pool. She only surfaced to grab another fresh fruit iced smoothie (one bonus of being stuck at the hotel) or a quick dip in the shimmering, cool water to lose some of the heat building up in her now deeply-tanned skin.

A French boy, also on holiday had noticed this routine and had appeared by her sun lounger with an iced mango smoothie for her, and asked for a swim. She had swept off her feet as she was unused to such thoughtful advances and from then-on spent the remainder of the two weeks chatting in French about everything they both seemed love, spending evenings on the beach watching the sun set, not returning until they began to feel the chill of the night, promising to meet again for breakfast.

The time had passed all too quickly and when her last night there was upon them, he had taken her out dancing. The heat, mixed with the pungent scent of evening flowers, the feel of his strong hands on her back and the warm tickle of his breath over her neck had seduced her and they had turned into lovers that night. She left the next morning without exchanging contact details or even a farewell, knowing the magic wouldn't be there at another time in another place.

Snapping out of her reverie Hermione found herself gazing up into rich dark chocolate brown eyes with thick locks of naturally sun highlighted hair flopping down over his handsome face, high cheekbones and a strongly angled square jaw line. He smiled softly, parting luscious dark crimson lips revealing a row of perfect straight teeth. McGonagall introduced them briskly causing them to break eye contact, leaving them all too aware how the small compartment was making them so close to each other. They were given the password to the Heads' living quarters and their duties – much the same as prefects with the added strain of being examples to rest of the school and having to appear at any meetings the school had with all staff, the ministry or schools from other countries; the two of them there to represent the student body. "Any questions?" McGonagall enquired and swept off as soon as they shook their heads. Rhys turned back to Hermione and with a slight raise of his eyebrows, smiled "I guess I'll see you this evening then" and with her shy "yes" went to join his friends further down the train. Hermione sat for a minute, letting her imagination run through what this year could bring.

Smiling, she returned to Harry, Ron and Ginny, finding Neville and Luna had joined them. Everything seemed as it always had been; Ron and Harry were noisily playing exploding snap, winning chocolate frog cards off each other and Neville was trying to join in by playing referee. Luna had the Quibbler inches from her face upside down and Ginny put down her copy of a Weird Sisters magazine when she noticed Hermione arrive, thankful for someone to talk to. Would her living separately this year change everything she pondered, thinking this was the last year they would have together like this anyway. After various grunts, chirps and murmurs of "Hey Hermione" everyone returned to what they were doing giving Ginny a chance to pounce and quiz her about her holiday; she knew something had happened and had infuriatingly found no time to pin Hermione alone at the Burrow to find out. They settled happily in the corner, Hermione not really interested in talking about it but glad for the respite from the thoughts of Rhys swirling around in her head, and for some girl time. Ginny on the other hand was bouncing in her seat wanting every romantic detail, it was exactly what she wanted, but was never going to get the opportunity in her big, nosy family. When Ginny was satisfied there was nothing more to tell she started going back over her favourite bits combining them with her own day-dreams. In an attempt to end it Hermione suggested she took Ginny with them on their summer holiday next year. "Eeeeeeee!" screeched Gin "Would you really?! I love you!" And instead of it giving Hermione the break she now wanted, it led to excited plan-making on Ginny's side and vague "Yeah"s and "Hmmm"s from a distracted Hermione.

oHogwaHhhh


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long gap... Most of these characters aren't mine, but JK Rowling's I'm just playing with them! Hope you enjoy....**

Upon entering the magnificent Great Hall after taking the eerily rattling coaches up to school with her train compartment companions, Hermione looked around searching the Ravenclaw table for her co-Head, Rhys. She noticed him about two-thirds of the way down talking animatedly to a small group of students in the seventh year and looked away quickly, not wanting the others to pick up on her glances and the slight rosy tinge to her cheeks. She was a little baffled as to why she wanted to notice him, and him her so much, but for some reason it mattered to her now.

She watched the first-year sorting excitedly, applauding loudly to any new student admitted to Gryffindor, clapping politely to the others. She was trying to memorise each young face that joined their table so that she could check the Prefects didn't leave any behind when showing them the way to the common room later. She was determined to show that she was worthy of the Head Girl title, and took it very seriously, she was planning on going up with them to the Gryffindor Tower herself to make sure they were all OK - she could remember how terrified (yet eager) she was on her first night in the castle before she would set out the to the Heads rooms for the night. She pushed this thought away as it made her nervous to think of living with someone (so handsome) that she didn't know. She admonished Ron and Harry for murmuring to each other about how to scare the first years, they seemed to have taken on Fred and George's roles as trouble makers when they left to hide her lack of concentration on Dumbledore's start of term speech.

Painstakingly long hours later Hermione found herself stepping through a portrait hole behind a painting of a seal splashing nears some rocks into the Heads rooms. Rhys was already there and it seemed he had been waiting for her. There was an awkward moment before they both mumbled a "hello" then Rhys went ahead "I found this note on the table when I got here and thought we could have a look round and talk about it now. Don't worry if you're too tired after the journey though..."

"N-no, of course, now's fine – sorry for keeping you." Hermione stuttered breathily out.

They took a hesitant step towards each other and he handed her the small square of parchment, brushing her hand with his fingers as he did so making Hermione shiver internally, wondering whether it was on purpose or not. After quickly glancing up at him and just as quickly back down she looked at the note and on it, Hermione found Dumbledore's curly script:

_Dear Hermione and Rhys,_

_Firstly, I extend my congratulations on making the post._

_I am sorry not to have spoken to you as Head Boy and Girl in person, but trust you have now both spoken to Professor McGonagall regarding your duties._

_However, on a lighter note I hope you both enjoy the privilege of having these separate apartments and use them well to aid your passage in your last year here at Hogwarts. _

_You have separate bedrooms and bathrooms which both hold jinxes so you cannot enter the others without permission. You are now in the shared living quarters and off to the right of the fireplace you will notice another door. This leads to a small kitchenette should you desire snacks or drinks in your own time. _

_A house elf named Kolle will answer to either of you should you need._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore._

_PS – you are most welcome to re-decorate the apartments, I know the cream is dull but we did not want to inflict any house colours on you; Kolle will help when called._

Hermione hesitantly looked up into those chocolate eyes, which had been patiently waiting for her to finish reading.

"Do you have any decorating preferences?" Rhys asked with a undemanding grin.

Hermione smiled, still a little nervous "How about something neutral? Maybe a pale blue, violet and silver marble effect... If that is even possible?"

Rhys countered " I think I'd find it hard to concentrate with that many colours in here. How about that for the kitchen, but just one colour on one wall in here to keep it light and simple?"

Hermione blushed and agreed. "I've never given orders to a house elf before though."

"Don't worry, I'll call. Kolle!"

With a slight pop, a small creature wearing a pillowcase with a golden Hogwarts crest on appeared in front of them. It bowed and asked "What can I do for you masters?"

Hermione looked to Rhys for reassurance, who nodded. She said "We would like to redecorate this room and the kitchen and are requesting your help."

"Certainly Miss, how would you like it?"

Hermione realised they hadn't actually decided on a colour for this room yet so expressed her wishes for the kitchen to the elf and turned to Rhys whilst Kolle tottered through the door by the fireplace. They decided on a rustic reddy brown on the wall taken up largely by the fireplace to blend with the mahogany wood.

After telling Kolle that was all they needed from her, there came a slight pause in which Hermione offered to make them mugs of tea. Rhys agreed and they moved into the kitchen which was a lot larger than expected and seemed to hold anything and everything they would ever need there. Rhys found some biscuits and they sat down, the conversation slowly flowing more easily between them as the evening wore on. As the clock struck midnight, they both stopped mid-laugh and looked at each other as they realised they had to be up for lessons the next day. They decided to head at their rooms and bid each other a warm 'Goodnight'.

No sooner had Hermione closed the last cupboard after exploring every nook and cranny of the enormous bedroom and spacious bathroom there was a sharp knock at her door. She called "Come in!" and Rhys stuck his head round the door, and seeing she was decent ambled in in his pyjamas. "Hope you don't mind, I heard you were still up." He looked excited and quickly took a look round Hermione's rooms, both chattering about the luxury and space. Hermione excused herself for a moment, slipping into her bathroom to put on a silky nightie and gown as she had seen Rhys was already in his pyjamas and she thought it make may it more comfy. She re-emerged after quickly brushing her teeth and dragging a brush through her thick, curly hair. He put down her teddy he was holding and just stared for a moment before finding his composure and standing up slightly straighter.

Hermione giggled, thinking _'I've never been this confident around Harry and Ron'_ and proceeded to cross the room, planting herself on the huge princess bed with silvery silk sheets. She looked up at him and patted the bed beside her lightly. He sank down onto the soft duvet, lounging back onto her pillows still watching Hermione. She started to feel a little self-conscious and wrapped her gown more tightly to her already warm body. He noticed was looked a little uncomfortable and started up a light chatter interspersed with his easy laughs until she relaxed in his presence. He edged toward her a little, so she was again looking up into his soulful dark eyes which were now glittering in the soft candlelight and suggested they play 'Truth'.

Hermione was struggling to breathe normally at this point, with so many conflicting thoughts running through her head. The first, being that close to him in this situation had brought up an irrational desire in her to close the gap between them and kiss his dark plump lips. After this a thought that this evening could get quite personal if she agreed to the game, but she didn't want to push him away and was quite enjoying the strengthening tension between them. The other half of her brain was yelling _'It must be nearly 2am, it's time to sleep!'_

The pause she left must have been longer than she intended as Rhys looked at her gouging her reaction, he leaned forward, bringing those lips even closer to her face, his musky scent now sweeping across her making her even more incapable of speech and asked huskily "Have you ever had relations with anyone here?"

**I know you may not want to, but please review – even one or two words as it encourages me to carry on with the story. Sorry for the rather long introduction it may seem but it will get better – although suggestions are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for sticking it out so far, I hope you enjoy this next chapter...**

**As always I do not own most of it... JK Rowling does.**

_The pause she left must have been longer than she intended as Rhys looked at her gouging her reaction, he leaned forward, bringing those lips even closer to her face, his musky scent now sweeping across her making her even more incapable of speech and asked huskily "Have you ever had relations with anyone here?"_

Hermione could feel muscles twisting inside her and a tense heat spreading through her stomach. She hardly knew this boy yet he was affecting her more than she expected or wanted. She was so distracted by the warm tickle of his fresh minty breath across her face and the proximity of those moist plump lips and intoxicating dark eyes seemingly looking right through her; that she had to think desperately hard to work out what he was asking. At last the words penetrated her foggy brain but before she could help herself she had closed the gap between them, her hand already rising, heading towards the back of his head, her lips touching his. A small part of her mind was still alert and telling her to stop, _what was she doing? _but this voice was receding faster by the second and had disappeared by the time her right hand had slid into his deliciously soft, dark, wavy hair. She only seemed to encourage herself as feeling this touch she pressed more firmly onto Rhys' lips, pleading for a reaction.

What happened next was more than she had unconsciously hoped for as he gained his wits and deepened the kiss, marvelling at how forward Hermione was being. He had expected it to take weeks to get a rise from this bookish girl and had only tried tonight as thoughts of her not wearing much in such a close proximity to him was driving him crazy.

He quickly took the lead, placing his hands on her sides and gently but firmly pushing her back down onto the silky sheets. Slowly, whilst one hand held his weight over her, the other crept up her side and across her collarbone. His touch was as light as a feather, sweeping her softly curled hair back over her shoulder and moving down to pull the middle of her top down to reveal more silky smooth skin. He yearned to taste it and proceeded to kiss down her jaw, back up to her ear, suckling on the tender skin below, causing her to emit a small whine. He smiled and moved down kissing to where her collarbones met then kissing every inch as he pulled her top down. He reached a black lace edge under the top and paused, he felt Hermione become impatient as she arched her back up to his mouth, pushing her breasts closer to him, tempting him. He pulled back with a satisfied smirk seeing her lain there before him, eyes closed in ecstasy, her back not touching the bed; but he wanted her to trust him, or so he told himself _It isn't just because I'm a tease _so knew he must leave now for tonight. He stood quickly and moved to the door.

Hermione sensed his withdrawal and opened her eyes wondering what happen now, only to see him sliding off the bed and heading towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Sweet dreams..." with one glance back, he slipped past the door and out, a moment later she heard his bedroom shut with a light thud.

"But..." she was confused as ever, and she could feel her body's longing. She snapped as she realised how easily she would have given herself over to this handsome virtual stranger and although no one could see her, her cheeks flamed a deep red. Feeling flushed and embarrassed she stalked to her bathroom and stepped into a cooling shower.

Hermione woke and had a moment to take in her new surroundings before memories of the night before came crashing through her conscious to torment her. Again she felt her cheeks heat up and the more she thought about it the warmer she seemed to get in the bottom of her stomach. She quickly rose but then dithered. She did **not **want to see Rhys again first thing this morning, she still had to get her thoughts straight and didn't want him influencing them. She waited in her room until the last minute, arriving just before breakfast was over in the Great Hall but successfully avoiding him in their private rooms. She huffed as she sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, who started in surprise asking "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing." She snapped, pulling their new timetables towards them to see what she had first. She could hear Harry and Ron mumbling about her rudeness but continued to ignore them as she let her feelings of annoyance, confusion and anger sweep through her; this was not how she had envisaged her first day as Head Girl. She felt childish about hiding earlier but still had no idea how to react when she saw him.

The morning passed quickly, with every lesson starting with speeches about how this was their N.E.W.T. year and how they'd have to work harder than ever before if they were to succeed. After lunch, by which time Hermione was slightly more relaxed and had spoken freely again to Harry and Ron (though not apologised) they had Herbology so at ten to two the three of them left the Hall to make sure they got down to the greenhouses on time. Harry and Ron were still slightly hurt about Hermione blocking them this morning so as soon as they entered paired off on a table together leaving her to look around. She had not paid attention to which House they were sharing the lesson with and so it was with a jolt she found Rhys grinning down at her, lightly jostling her elbow with a chirpy "Hi" acting as if nothing had happened.

"Er... hey" Hermione mumbled, her cheeks already turning pink.

_This will be fun. _Rhys thought. Every time it looked as if she was concentrating on the lesson he 'accidently' brushed a finger over her hand or changed his weight to the other foot so his leg was pressed up against hers. He enjoyed seeing the faint blush, her stumble over words or her hands to freeze, stopping whatever she was doing – including breathing. At one such moment he whispered so no one else could hear "Breathe." Her cheeks turned scarlet and she bent her head low over her work so her hair hid her face.

_This isn't fair. Why does he have this control over me? _She wondered. She resolved to linger at the end of the class and demand to know why he was trying to torture her so but when Professor Sprout called the class to attention with "OK, end of the class, please make sure you tidy away and don't waste the dragon dung compost – it's expensive and can be difficult to come by."

Hermione turned to her right where he had been moments before but he had already vanished, leaving a spotless work surface behind, a lingering warmth on her leg and a drift of his rich musky scent in the air. _Dammit, he must have been paying less attention to me than I thought and noticed the time. It will have to wait til this evening._

Although Harry and Ron had forgiven her she did not go back to the common room with them after dinner as they suggested to play a game of exploding snap with them; but departed as soon as she'd taken a nibble of dessert desperate to get back to the Heads' rooms. Rhys was not there when she arrived, but then again she didn't expect him to be, he'd had no reason to rush dinner. She paced the living room for half an hour, constantly checking her watch and running through what she would say to him in her head _'What do you think you are doing? You have no right to treat me like this...' _But her thoughts were betraying her, drifting back to last night and how good she had felt _Yes, I'd give him every right... _she thought. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts and decided to get stuck into their homework (yes, on the first day back!) whilst she waited for him to come up.

Hours passed and Hermione had finished her 3ft long Potions essay and had read the chapters set during Care of Magical Creatures on Threstrals; in fact, she had finished the whole book. She sighed thinking _I must have missed him, maybe he did come up before me. _And resigned herself to going to bed without talking to him. She grudgingly went up to her rooms, undressed, washed and hopped into bed after donning her favourite purple silk nightie. She turned out the lights with a flick of her wand and laid her head down into the soft fluffy pillows with a contented sigh; but then lay there with her eyes wide open not feeling remotely tired. After tossing and turning for a bit she turned the lights back on to find a familiar book to settle herself, she picked up _Hogwarts, A History_ and began again to read it.

**AN: Reviews are love!  Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, most of it belongs to J K Rowling, I'm just using the material.**

**This chapter has a different feeling to the others. Let me know if it's good/bad, it will move on again next time!**

The week passed with no sign of Rhys, even in Herbology he was at the back not paying the slightest bit of attention to Hermione.

By Saturday she thought she must have imagined it all and was frustrated at herself for her lack of attention to her schoolwork and other friends. _'That's it. I'm going to stop thinking about him, obsessing about him, waiting for him in our rooms, I've had enough.'_

She could only assume he had been too hormonal to last the first night without female attention and had found someone else during the following week _'chauvinist male red-blooded pig' _she thought. Nevertheless at supper in the Great Hall she found herself looking over at the Ravenclaw table, searching him out with her bright eyes and studying those around him and how he was reacting to each of them. He was obviously a flirt with all females, they all looked besotted with him, fluttering their eyelashes and making physical contact at every opportunity but Hermione could not help but notice that he did not treat one any differently from the rest _'Maybe he's shagging all of them' _Hermione thought _'it doesn't look like they'd mind as long as they got a piece._

_Wait, when did I become so bitchy? Why am I even thinking about who Rhys Pinder is shagging? I didn't even notice he existed until this week, and I thought I was going to forget about him?!'_

She shook herself, turning her attention fully back to the Gryffindor table and tried to immerse herself the banal chatter surrounding her.

Rhys looked over at the Gryffindor table, seeing Hermione's slender, straight but tense back, he knew she had been watching him _'Is it enough already?' _He knew he had infuriated her; as he had wanted to but was now beginning to wonder whether he left it too late and what she now felt about him was no longer teasing sexual tension but simply annoyance.

He had merely wanted to give her a taste of what he had been feeling over the last couple of years. He had first noticed her back in their fourth year, but she seemed so close to both Weasley and Potter, he still didn't know whether she had been involved with either _'or both? Goddamit why hadn't she answered his question on that night? I can't take it, I want to know if I have a chance.'_

He stood up abruptly from the table, ignoring the squawks from indignant girls around him _'Airheads. I thought you had to be clever to be in Ravenclaw. Why isn't SHE in this house?' _and went straight up to their tower to wait for her.

Hermione saw the back of his head leaving the Hall, and still annoyed at herself set off with the others to go up to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron got out their potions essays leaving Hermione to look round the familiar common room which it seemed she had not been in forever. It didn't take long for them to start asking her for help, and she nearly gave in to take her mind off Rhys but came to her senses "It's your last year here, and I won't be able to sit your exams for you at the end of it!"

Ginny came over and joined them by the fire settling into a cushy old armchair, she stared at Hermione finally saying "You've been miles away all week, we've hardly spoken, what's on your mind?"

Hermione jumped "Nothing." An instinctive answer which has just confirmed to Ginny that something is up, _'Dammit.' _

"Well if you're sure..." She paused waiting to see if Hermione would reply, "I'm here if you want to talk – I know those two won't," nodding her head in Harry and Ron's direction "and everyone needs some girly time every now and again. How's it going living the life? Up in your tower with only the Head Boy?"

Hermione flushed a little "Oh... er, fine I guess... nice to have some peace, don't see Rhys much... Erm, I've just remembered I said I would write to my parents to tell them how the first week went, see you soon, bye!" And with that she scrambled up, grabbed her bag and hurried out of the common room.

She knew Ginny wouldn't give up, but it would buy her some time to get her thoughts straight; she was so much more observant than the boys who were still guessing that she was worried about her Head Girl duties.

She got to the Heads accommodation just after half past eight; earlier than she wanted but was she hoping that Rhys would have cleared off to his rooms already _'No reason to change his behaviour now...' _

She stepped into the living room, looking around _'Luck is never on my side.' _ He was there, sat on the sofa, leaning in with a concentrated expression staring into the orange flames dancing in the grate. She stopped, taken aback by the beautiful picture before her, _'Odd. What's he doing here? I wonder if he's pre-occupied enough for me to just slip... But do I want him t...'_

"Hermione!" He stood, turning to face her still over by the entrance.

"Hi Rhys."

"I..." he stopped, looking slightly awkward, glancing back down at his twisting fingers. "How was your week?"

She frowned, wondering what was happening and why he was talking to her now. "Ok." Not knowing what to think she crossed the room and sped up the staircase to the dormitories.

'_Great. Too long. What do I do now?' _Rhys was left standing by the fire looking towards the stairs up which the witch that had been in thoughts 24/7 had just disappeared. He headed to the kitchen and made two mugs of hot chocolate, hoping that even if nothing would happen that she would forgive him.

After adding marshmallows he knocked lightly on her bedroom door. _'Please don't ignore me.'_

Hermione opened the door looking faintly surprised that he was there. "Hello?"

"Hi, can I come in?"

She blushed, obviously thinking of the last time he had been in her room, and opened the door a little wider, crossing the room to sit on her bed.

"I made you hot chocolate, I hope you like marshmallows?" _'God I sound pathetic.'_

"Um, yes, thanks." He took it over to her and lingered by her bed looking down at the way the candle light was making her soft curls highlight with gold.

"So what are your plans for the weekend? I was thinking, if you weren't busy that we could make use of the kitchen here tomorrow night?"

Hermione looked up sharply, whatever she had been expecting this evidently wasn't it.

'_Honestly I wasn't expecting that either, it just felt like the right thing to say... but what will we do, I've never had to do anything like cook a full meal before.'_

"Yeah ok, if you want." Her rich brown eyes were wide as she looked up at Rhys, he smiled tentatively and her responding smile was warm, if a little small.

He let out a sigh and relaxed a little, perching on the side of her bed next to her _'Well, she didn't reject me outright...' _

"So I haven't seen you around much..?"

"Hmm, sorry, just been busy catching up with friends after summer I guess..." _'Will she realise I'm lying?' _"Will be nice to calm down a bit and use our luxury apartments here a bit more." He had a cocky grin back on his face; she seemed to be taking it in and didn't seem upset at the notion.

"Yeah, it's nice to have some peace and quiet to study in. I hadn't really thought much about the kitchen – thanks for the hot chocolate."

They both slipped comfortably into a gently chatter, neither referring to their first night, but getting to know one another, asking about families, homes, pets, friends and hobbies. Hermione spoke often of Harry and Ron, and it was a relief to Rhys that it was definitely in a brotherly fashion. When conversation slowed, Rhys stood, not wanting to push it "See you tomorrow then," winked cheesily at Hermione and turned, leaving her to consider their new 'friendship'.

**AN: Please review – it drives me to write more often!**


End file.
